


Sailing Days

by LichQueen075



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichQueen075/pseuds/LichQueen075
Summary: A serious cleric and a mischievous rogue have been working on the same pirate ship for a while. Both have grown to care for one another, but each in their own way, while trying to keep focused on their jobs on the ship. But after one successful raid and a few too many drinks, true feelings come out.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Sailing Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, this is the first smut piece I decided to post on this site and I'm super excited. It features one of my favorite pairings from my current DnD group; Rodrik-human tempest cleric and Jackdaw-human swashbuckler rogue. I seriously love these 2 so much.
> 
> Again it's my first smut piece in a while, so feel free to leave any helpful suggestion or comment if you liked the story. Thanks

Rodrik leaned out over the edge railing of the crows nest. His eyes scanning the horizon, he tried to keep alert but his mind kept wandering. Especially when the shouts and cheers of his crewmates on deck were so loud. He breathed in the cool sea air and sighed; they had just had a good haul after their most recent raid, great in fact. But not really wanting to celebrate or sour the mood of the rest of the crew he volunteered to take lookout. Not that he minded it really, being on the crows nest gave Rodrik a few precious moments of privacy, a rarity aboard a cramped smugglers ship. It was the one chance he actually got time alone to think. 

To think about how that raid could have gone bad in a hundred different ways. The rigging wasn't tied right, winds too strong, or how the men they were fighting seemed more ferocious than the usual Trazian merchant ships they dealt with. These ones actually put up a hard fight. Not that it mattered much to Rodrik, he was strong enough to handle almost anything at this point. Years of his adolescence working on a ship had left his body a sheer force of bulging muscles. Still, it wasn't himself he was worried about, it was the rest of the crew. 

In particular, one slightly smaller and thinner man he had already been on a few voyages with, and gods only know how that man is still alive. It was hard not to like Jackdaw, with his roguish wit and easygoing smile. He seemed to make everyone laugh. Although Rodrik was never sure if people were laughing with him or at him. But there was no doubt the man was fast, almost inhumanly so, and unafraid of anything. That was what Rodrik first admired about him. Always quick with some stupid witty phrase and the first one willing to do something, even when it almost got the damned idiot killed. Rodrik relaxed his gaze and smiled in spite of himself thinking of his blonde friend. When suddenly he heard a familiar creak of the rope ladder being pulled against the wood. He almost missed it though, it was quieter than the usual heavy grunts as men pulled themselves up. But before he could even fully turn around to see who it was, a slim, colorful figure appeared right next to him. 

Ah, speak of the devil. Who else could be that quiet but his rogue friend, with bright mischievous eyes that were always alight with a secret he was desperate to tell you 

“There ya are 3 sheets, thought for a sec we mighta left you behind” Jackdaw jokingly said  
Rodrik gave a slight chuckle, “ha nope, can't get rid of me that easy” The two men both paused leaning over the railing of the crows nest staring out into the horizon, nearing sunset.

Jackdaw then turned to Rodrik, lazily leaning back, smirked at him and said “Gettin a little slow there Roddy, I mean I now that last raid was tough but come on. If I didn't know any better I’d say you've lost your sea legs”  
Rodrik laughed, “Heh, why don’t you just worry about yourself there. That other oarsman didn't seem to like your tongue there, I swear I thought he was gonna slice it off.”

“Ah no mate, hard to find a man alive who doesn't like ol’ Jackdaws quick tongue now.”

“Well I guess that makes sense cause he's dead now”, Rodrik sighed, it was useless trying to get into an argument with this man

“Ha, damn your right, no thanks to you”, Jackdaw gave Rod that sly smirk and rod just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Gods his friend could be irritating. 

“So ah anyway mate, I’m a bit curious about why when da whole crews down there celebratin that you're up here all by your lonesome?” Jackdaw asked with slight concern.

And there it was. Gods, he couldn’t go 5 mins talking to the man without him prying. He sighed and let the moment hang, floating in the salty wind that tousled his hair. Then he looked up at his tanned, smiling friend. 

“Well, to be honest, I just got up here to clear my head.”

“Something on your mind there Roddy.”

“Yeah, something, but uh ah...it’s a bit personal.”

“Ah no worries mate, ya know me, just being overly curious and all, just tell me to right fuck off and I will,” Jackdaw said making a move to turn away

“No, no you're good,” Rodrick quickly said. “Besides, I've been thinking too much about it. I'm glad you came up, takes my mind off it.” 

The pirate laughed with a sparkle in his eyes, and Rod's heart gave a small jump.  
“Well if it's a distraction you want then it's good that ol Jackdaw brought this up then.”  
Then parting his vest and opening his shirt Jackdaw removed a large cylindrical object. Which before now Rod had been too caught up in his own head to notice. But he definitely noticed now, as his tanned skin friend started to loosen some clothing.

“I swiped it from the storeroom, don't tell nobody.” As he produced a large bottle of Dwarven rum, shaking Rodrick's focus again.  
Ugh, Rodrick sighed ”That would be perfect right now, thank you.”

“Ah don't mention it darlin’.” 

Rod smiled at the nickname, half annoyed but also half touched  
The two men got deep into their cups as the day came to a close. When the sun finally crested the west side of the sea and burned the brightest orange and pinks, both could still hear the lively voices and music from below. No one knew how to party like their crew, that was for sure.  
As the ship continued to sway and Rodrik’s senses began to dull, he reached for the bottle again, which was still in Jackdaw’s hands. In his drunken haze or perhaps even on purpose he, with more force than he meant, knocked the bottle from his friend. Spilling some of its contents onto Jack's thin white shirt. The man looked down in surprise 

“Ah damnit, Roddy,” he said in mocking anger. But then he smiled and laughed. 

“Sorry.” Rodrik quickly apologized

“Ah, this is my last clean shirt ya know that, all the others are blood-stained” Rod just did his best to copy his friend's sly smile, to show it was all in good fun. 

“Now if you wanted Jackdaw to take off his shirt all you needed to do was ask.”

Rod’s eyes went wide when Jack tugged his soiled shirt over his shoulders. Catching his eye for a moment both stared at one another. 

Being on a ship was often physically grueling and Jackdaw was no stranger to ships or hard work. Clearly shown by his taut, firm body. With the thin yet cut build, probably from all that quick darting around the ship like he always did. Sleek yet stronger arms, not at all like Rodrik; thick, burly, and ropelike after years of, well, doing exactly that: pulling heavy ass ropes.  
As they both met each other's inebriated gaze, Rodick felt his breath quicken and a slight blush come to cheek as blood flowed to his face, and to other places. 

Being in a close confined quarter on a ship, the two had often seen one another undress, and at first, he paid little mind. But Rodrik would be lying to himself if at times he didn't look at his athletic friend for longer than necessary, and had his mind wander a bit. But whenever that had happened, he quickly turned away in embarrassment before Jackdaw could see. 

Now, however, he didn't turn away. Neither of them did. 

“Ya know Roddy, after a thrilling raid like that, I think you could use a little more than rum to take ya mind off things.” Jackdaw pondered mischievously. 

“Yeah, um…. yeah, I think I do.” Rodrik nodded his head in agreement and willingness. Perhaps it was only the alcohol talking, but he knew he had been wanting to do something like this for a long time. Jackdaw smiled, a real genuine smile, and folded his hands behind his head trying to get fully relaxed. “Now, since you so rudely spilled the last of the rum and made me take off my shirt... I think it only fair that you do the same.” For a second Rodrick just blinked in confusion and shock that this was actually happening. “I don't want to be the only one with a nasty sunburn after all,” Jackdaw said. Rodric nodded and began to remove his bits of leather armor and thin cotton shirt. He took a bit of time, but not wanting awkward silence to fill the air. The liquid courage gave him the strength to say, “well that’s the last thing I would want, You've got such a beautiful tan after all.” While tame flirting to most and to Jackdaw especially, Rodric had surprised himself.

“Ah I didn't know I had such an admirer,” Jackdaw said amused. “And it's good to know, cause the feeling is mutual there Roddy.”

After he got the last of the fabric off, Jackdaw immediately pounced on him and began running his calloused hands over Rodrik’s firm stomach and then ever so slowly up to his chest.  
Rodrick's breath stopped and he was sure that Jack could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.  
Jackdaw kept running his hands up and down the bulky man's torso, having a slight playful smirk the whole time. It was finally when Jackdaw’s hands found their way up to Rod’s face, cupping his cheek and pressing his thumb against his bottom lip, that he finally remembered to breathe. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, throbbing incessantly. Seconds turned into minutes as Rodrik waited. Jackdaw placed a hand behind Rod's neck, His eyes burned into him hotter than the setting sun blazing down on them. Then, hesitant at first but with no denial, both leaned into one another. And slowly, the two began to kiss, gently, at least at first. But it hardly went 10 seconds before Jackdaw's fingers entangled themselves in Rod's hair, tightly pulling him closer and with his tongue, forcing his lips apart. With Jack leading, they both began to passionately, more forcefully kiss. Rodrik placed a hand on Jackdaw’s chest not to slow the man, but to steady himself, as the world seemed to spin around him and everything felt too hot all at once. 

Jackdaw then placed his other hand on Rodrik’s strong biceps, clearly feeling the muscle he had spent years developing. Here Rodrik felt a bit confused and at a loss, compared to Jack. He wasn't sure where else to put his hands or how hard to kiss the man, all he knew was that he didn't want this to stop. Especially since blood and heat was begging to pool below his waist. His manhood was getting harder by the second. Jackdaw then pulled away for an instant, and Rod whined in protest.

“Just giving you a second to breathe there darlin’,” as Jack's eyes drifted down to see Rodrik straining against his breeches. “We don't want the job to go half finished now do we.” 

The man now more urgently pressed Rod’s head against the hard mast of the ship, as he began to mouth hungrily at his neck. His entire body was strung tight as a bow as teeth brushed the underside of his jaw. Rodrik sighed, oh how he wished he had shaved today, but as his friend continued to plant kisses along his chin, he could only assume the man didn't mind. Through his heavy breathing and fluttering eyelids, a hand on his jaw brought him back, forcing his eyes open and at the man who was not almost on top of him. The weight of Jackdaw's body and the hardness of his own cock pressed him into the wooden boards of the crows nest. 

“Gods I want you,” gasped Rodrik.

“And so now you have me,” Jack replied.

The sea breeze hit him and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine, the hairs on his back and arms stood up. He looked up at Jack, seeing confidence and arousal reflected back at him.

"You're a very handsome man, Roddy, ya know that.” Jackdaw exhaled and released Rodrik’s jaw. His expression relaxed and slowly rested his weight against the inside of Rodrik’s thighs. The compliment hummed through him, settling warmly in his stomach.  
After a moment of suspense, Jackdaw placed his hand on Rod’s hips. “We should finish what we started, yes?”

Rodrick quickly nodded yes, unsure of how else to respond.“Yeah, I think I'd like that.”

Jackdaw gave him one last lingering smile. “Well, alright then,” and began kissing a light trail leading down his stomach and beneath the band of his trousers.

The kisses were slower this time, but no less hungry. Rodrik found the heat in his body building, his cock filling with blood once more, but now, he ached with such strength that he felt as if something was clawing out of him. Time seemed to slow as they rocked together with the sway of the ship. Jackdaw slipped his hands beneath Rodrik’s breeches, easing the material slowly down his hips. But now Rodrik was too impatient and too hard to go as slow as he first wanted. He reached between them brazenly, unlacing his breeches and pulling his cock free. He felt Jackdaw pull away for a second and begin to do the same. Then finally, finally he felt some relief from the heavy ache in him. Suddenly the man’s hands are around him, tight and swift. The sensation was something he both wanted to lean into and pull away from. Jackdaw pulled Rodrik’s face close for one last parting kiss, before lowering his head down. He began to plant light kisses along the tight V-shaped crevasse of his hips and eventually moved to the base of his cock. All the while using his skilled, deft hands to rub up and down his length. He could feel himself trickling pre-come, getting harder than he had in months. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head and let out a satisfying sigh as he felt Jackdaw’s tongue begin to run up his shaft. Using his tongue to lavish the tip of Rodrik's member, dribbling down spit and precum till it had covered him.

Rodrik gasped and grunted when his cock disappeared down Jackdaw’s throat. What Jackdaw’s mouth couldn't fit he made up for with his right hand to lightly twist around the base of his cock. His left hand hadn’t been idle though. It came up between Rodrik’s thighs, cupped his heavy balls, and rolled them between his fingers. Rod felt his breath quicken, his hips rocking forward. The wooden boards creaked loudly beneath them. Still, Jack continued to suck him off and this time used his tongue to circle the sensitive tip.  
“Mmm,” Rodrick gave a high pitched hum  
Jackdaw stopped for a moment and released Rodrick dick with a satisfying ‘pop’, and then looked up at him 

"Do you like this? Make ya feel any better?" he mewled to which Rod only stuttered in reply. 

"Fuck yeah... " Rodrik exclaimed 

Jackdaw gave a slight chuckle and then ducked his head down again taking his cock in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Rodrik groaned in relife feeling the moist heat of his friend's mouth completely envelop him. Watching the man's head bob up and down his engorged member, feeling his talented tongue lick along the shaft. Rodrik thought Jackdaw came up for a breath when his head lifted for a moment, but then Jack just smiled at him, with that cheeky smile, licked his lips, and then once again lowered his head. Now fully taking him in his mouth began to deepthroat him. Rod grunted in shock and tried to slow his breathing and regain whatever semblance of control he could, not that he necessarily minded losing control this way. But just as soon as he thought he could compose himself, Jackdaw began to circle the tip of his cock with his tongue, all the while sucking him off so hard Rodrik saw stars. He felt ready to explode in pure bliss.

“Fuu... Fuck…. Jack, I'm… I don't think...I can last much longer!”

Jackdaw glanced up slightly, still fully taking Rodrik in his mouth, cocked an eyebrow and winked at him with that twinkling mischief still in his eyes. And it was his eyes that did it for Rodrik, completely pushing him over the edge of ecstasy. Firing off jolts of sexual gratification all throughout him like thunder and lightning, only pleasurable  
He gave one last choked groan before finishing in his friend's mouth. To which Jackdaw, took wholeheartedly, making sure to suck and swallow the last of Rodrik cum. And give one last parting lick before leaning back and looking at Rodrik.  
“Well,” he said wiping his chin, “I think I be right, bout you needin to take your mind off something”

Rodrik blushed slightly and then chuckled “Ahh.. yeah, I guess you could say that”

“Whelp its not problem, Jackdaws always willing to help out a friend”

Rodrik smiled and sighed, shaking his head cause he knew his friend to be telling the truth. Glancing down, however, he caught a glimpse of Jackdaw’s mostly unlaced breeches and saw that he was still hard. Silently cursing himself for being so self-absorbed to not see his friend’s need right in front of him. But still determined to at least help return the favor, he gulped and awkwardly gestured to Jackdaws crotch.  
“If uhhh.. If you’d like, I could try to help you out too” 

Rodrik grimaced at his own social awkwardness. But then relaxed a bit as he saw Jackdaw’s face brighten up at the idea. “That'd be right thoughtful of you there Roddy. Ya don't have to ya know, I don't mind really” 

“Nah, it's not a problem, it's the least I can do. And I don't mind either” as he tried to give him a coy wink. 

Jackdaw laughed and gave a slight shrug“Well, while I’m sure your pretty mouth on me would be delightful, there's nothing I'd like more than the feel of your strong hands around my cock.”

Rodrik gave a shaky breath, his friend bluntness never got old

“Yeah, I think I can to that”

“Marvelous, you're a dear” Jackdaw reached in his back pocket somewhere and produced a thin, palm-sized flask of oil.

“Ha, of course, you had that already on you.”

“Ah you know Jackdaw likes to be prepared now.” Handing the tiny flask to Rodrik.  
He gladly took it and began to pour out its contents, lubing up his hands, as Jackdaw finished unlacing his breeches and then leaned back on the opposite side of the crows nest. 

Rodrik leaned in for a kiss first, gratefully met with his friend’s warm lips, and hands once again cupping his face. Using his well-oiled hand he slowly began to caress the man’s cock, stroking softly up and down, mirroring the technique Jack first used on him. Then gripped the base, his large, muscular hand completely wrapped around Jack’s member and used it to his advantage traveling up and down his length, giving an occasional slight twist. Jackdaw grunted in appreciation 

“Mmmm, fuck,” “You’re not bad at this.”

Making Rodrik smile and the compliment gave him some added vigor to his motions. He began to more quickly stroke up and down, and when his hand reached the tip he lightly ran his thumb over the head. This, in turn, caused Jack to bite down on his hand and stifled a loud groan. But still determined to repay the favor, Rodrik doubled down and sped up his movement. Making a slight guess that in the man's sex life was anything like akin to this wild person in front of him, then he like things fast and exciting. 

“Ya know I'm on lookout a lot, you should come up here more often” Rodrik feeling embraced by his own words. “Bring more of that oil though, I’m sure there are some other ways we could put it to uses.” 

Then rapidly continuing to twist and tug around Jack’s already leaking cock, he used his other free hand, he brought it up behind Jackdaw’s neck pulling him in close and giving him one last passionate kiss. Smiling halfway through it as he felt Jackdaw moan against his lips, and then the warm cum in his hands. He used the last of his friends' salty semen as extra lube and continued to lightly massage his cock until both of their breathing slowed and the finally pulled apart. 

Jackdaw took a long breath and gave Rodrik a grateful smile, wiping off the remnant of cum and oil with a spare rag lying around, then proceeding to tuck himself away and relacing his breeches. As Rodrik began to do the same.

Both sighed and gave each other a longing look as for a moment a sense calm, still, tranquility hung in the air. Rodrik was ever grateful for the fleeting moment of peace, until Jackdaw was the first to break the silence.  
“Guess I better be headin back, don't wanna miss all the celebratin now” 

“Hmm I guess you should”, Rodrik was beginning to return to his more serious nature now.  
“Any chance you’ll be joining us down there Roddy?” Jackdaw raised an eyebrow  
Rodrik sighed, shrugged his shoulder, and was just about to say no when he caught a glimpse of his friend. Full of excitement and laughter, it made Rodrik feel warm all over again, despite the chill in the air. Then he replied “Yeah sure… I think I’ll head down, just give me a bit mkay.”

“Well then, I’ll be waitin for ya” Jackdaw said with a wink

Rodrik smiled and nodded, quiet but still appreciative of his friend's caring nature.  
Jackdaw grabbed the near empty bottle of rum and went to head down the rope ladder but then turned. “I don't have any of you left on my pretty face now do I?” 

Rodrik laughed, and then gave a small peck on the side of Jackdaw's mouth.“Just there, but your good now” Both men grinned “Alright then see ya down there.” And quietly Jackdaw began the descent down the crows nest as the last of the sun faded away.


End file.
